1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system provided with a macro photographic function by which an object at an infinity through to an object at a close distance can be photographed.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, zoom lens systems which are provided with a macro photographic function, by which an object at an object-distance range from infinity through to a close-distance can be photographed, have become known to be used in electronic imaging devices such as digital cameras, etc. Such a type of zoom lens system demands miniaturization and weight-reduction of the focusing lens group thereof, demands a rapid and silent focusing operation, and are required to achieve a short minimum photographing distance.
Japanese Patent No. 3,445,095, which discloses a zoom lens system having a positive first lens group, a negative second lens group, a negative third lens group and a positive fourth lens group, in that order from the object side (a total of four lens groups), teaches a focusing method (internal focusing method) in which the first lens group is divided into a front sub-lens group and a rear sub-lens group, and during a focusing operation on an object at infinity through to an object at a close distance, the front sub-lens group of the first lens group remains stationary while the rear sub-lens group of the first lens group moves toward the first sub-lens group (toward the object side).
Japanese Patent No. 3,710,277 which discloses a zoom lens system having a positive first lens group, a negative second lens group, a positive third lens group and a positive fourth lens group, in that order from the object side (a total of four lens groups), teaches a focusing method (floating focusing method) in which during a focusing operation on an object at infinity through to an object at a close distance, the first lens group and the fourth lens group remain stationary while the second lens group moves toward the image side and the third lens group moves toward the object side.
However, in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent No. 3,445,095, in order to shorten the minimum photographing distance, the number of lens elements and the weight of the first lens group needs to be increased for correcting various aberrations (spherical aberration, field curvature, and chromatic aberration) due to a change in the object distance, making it difficult to provide a rapid and silent focusing operation. Furthermore, in order to shorten the minimum photographing distance, a large advancing amount (toward the object side) of the rear sub-lens group within the first lens group must be secured, thereby increasing the size and weight of the first lens group, and in turn, the entire zoom lens system.
In the above-mentioned Japanese Patent No. 3,710,277, since the second lens group and the third lens group are concurrently moved in the optical axis direction during a focusing operation, it is difficult to provide a rapid and silent focusing operation. Furthermore, the entire zoom lens system including the focusing drive system undesirably increases in size and in weight.